


Meet the parents which sounds boring but WAIT there’s more!

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Series: College or bust! [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David and Jasper are Max’s adoptive parents, Jaspvid, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Neil is Jewish, Technically even tho they’ve meet Neil before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Max is, though he’ll deny it later, happy to go home for Thanksgiving. He of course drags his boyfriend Neil along for the ride, since his parents are awful. Thanksgiving break is a time for anything.





	Meet the parents which sounds boring but WAIT there’s more!

“Toss me my shirt, the one on the couch”. Max says to Neil, who obliges and snickers when it hits the shorter one of the two in the face. 

Max scowls and rolls his eyes, stuffing the shirt into his bag. “Laugh it up nerd and you’ll be the one taking the first driving shift”.

Thanksgiving break started yesterday and they finally managed to be almost packed and ready to go. Max’s house is a grueling five and a half hours of driving away and he of course offers Neil to accompany him since he already knows his boyfriends parents aren’t the best to be around during the holidays. Nikki went to visit them but said she’d be spending the rest of the week crashing at Erid’s since they discovered they live close to each other. 

“We good to go?”. Max asks, glancing around the room. Neil gives a nod, struggling with his zipper before finally tugging it shut. “Yep. Let’s hit the road”.

They climb into Max’s car, and Max shoves Neil’s hand away from the radio. “Driver picks the music, haven’t you ever gone on a road trip?”. 

The station gets turned until Max finds a song he likes, and he starts driving. 

-/-

Max blinks awake groggily, rubbing his check that was pushed against the window. The car came to a stop. Neil had taken over driving about two hours in, made a nerdy joke about being boyfriend material. 

“We’re here. I-i think. This is your house right?”. Max stretches and gives a nod. “Yeah. Ridiculous green and yellow paint and a stupid fucking flower garden. Definitely my place”. He has a small grin on his face though, despite the negative comment.

Neil takes in the house, noticing a mailbox with three handprints on it, a tree with at least ten bird feeders on it and a dog house with other the faded name ‘Buddy’ printed on it.

The grab their bags and make their way to the front door, almost tripping as they walk through the near darkness. 

They ring the doorbell and wait. Neil jumps at the sound of loud barking and turns to Max, almost hiding behind him, which seems impossible since Max is only 5’1 and Neil is almost 5’9.

The two jump a bit when the door is flung open and Max is immediately squeezed into a hug from David. “Max! You made it! How was the drive? Was it okay?”. And David is already shooting off questions faster than Max can answer so he doesn't and shoots Neil and annoyingly fond look.

Neil shoots a smile and return and gives a meek hello when Jasper puts an arm on his shoulder and the the two men lead them into the house

A dog, golden retriever he thinks, is barking happily around them, jumping up onto Max and trying to lick him and Max scratches him behind the ears.

-/-

“I might’ve made your favorite”. David says to Max as they ditch their bags in the living room and sit down at the kitchen table. 

Max rolls his eyes but grins nonetheless. “You didn't have to, Y’know”. But David just brushes it off. “Nonsense! It’s the first time we’ve seen you in months! And you did not call daily like you promised”. 

Jasper walks over and wrapped an arm around David. “Cmon Davey their just teenagers. Remember what ‘you’ were like when we were their age?”. David chuckles. “Awful no doubt. It’s been a while since I’ve reminisced about that horrible time”. He jokes and pecks Jasper on the cheek, Max giving a fake gag. 

“Besides”. Jasper gives a smirk. “We knew he wouldn’t have to time to call with his new boyfriend he’s been bragging about”. 

Neil turns a bit red at that and even more ever when Max slips their hands together and says something along the lines of 'laugh it up old man'. 

-/-

Dinner is talking and sharing stories and they migrate to the living room. Max soon begins yawning and Neil follows suit and soon they’re being shuffled down the hallways.

“We set up the guest room for you Neil, it’s on the left”.

“He was gonna sleep in my room David. We are dating”. David looks strained for a moment and Jasper nudges him. 

“Jesus Christ we’re not gonna fuck! Jeez”. Max says, rolling his eyes and ignoring the hard to see blush in his face. Neil cheeks are red and he’s avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“Okay okay”. David relents. “Well I’m pooped. Goodnight!”. Jasper ruffled Max’s hair earning a halfhearted protest from the younger boy and puts a hand in Neil’s shoulder giving him a smile, before leaving down the hallway to his and David’s room. 

David gives Max another hug, squeezing slightly tighter than earlier. “We missed you. Glad to have you back”. And if Max hugs him back tight as well he dosent mention it. 

“Goodnight”. And with that he leaves to his room and Max tugs Neil into his. They change into pajamas wordlessyband climb into Max’s old almost too small bed. 

Neil looks around the room. A few miscellaneous posters are on walls. Some faded glow in the dark stars plastered on the ceiling.

“Jesus I used to be small”. Max mutters and Neil chuckles with a yawn escaping his mouth. “Yeah, one of us probably gonna fall off by morning”.

“Getting sappy?”. Max mutters when Neil wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, but doesn’t argue and moved closer.

Max’s eyes are already drifting shut. “May the best man not sleep on the floor”. The end of the sentence comes out in a murmur as he falls asleep and Neil lets his eyes slide shut and he relaxes as he lets himself fall into peaceful unconsciousness.


End file.
